


New Saint Nick

by SoppierPlum204



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoppierPlum204/pseuds/SoppierPlum204
Summary: Before Santa was real, this is the story of his creation, and the discovery of his love. It was not meant to be modern, but it ended up that way...





	

I had had a crush on Nick ever since I first saw him. I moved in next door to him around Christmas time when I was 15. My family moved to Alaska because of my father's work. It seemed fine except for the cold. Gosh I hated the cold. Nick did not seem to have a problem with it though. I would see him out walking his Irish Setter everyday with only a thin hoodie on. Sometimes even shorts!  
I met Nick a few days after we had moved in. I was out getting the mail when he was out walking his dog. 'Please don't notice me.' I had just woken up after a long night of gaming and had gone out to see if my package had arrived yet. My hair was disheveled and my grey hoodie did not match my purple pj pants. 'Please just don't even see me.' I was getting the mail and peeked over my shoulder. He marbled up the street and gave me a smile. "Hey, neighbor!"

I mumbled a "hey" back. 'No, no, no' He stopped. 'No!'

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Nick."

"Hey, uh, I'm E-eli." 'Gosh. Just talk to him. He's just the handsome, boy-next-door of your dreams. Get it together.' 

"I saw you guys moved in a couple days ago. Sorry, I haven't gotten the chance to come say hi yet." He scratched his head and let out a chuckle. "How are you liking "The Last Frontier" so far?"

"It's, uh, it's alright. We moved here from Arkansas, so I haven't quit gotten used to this cold yet. Haha." I let out a nervous laugh. I'm making a huge fool of myself.

"Arkansas, that's cool! I've never been out of the state before. What was it like?"

"Um. I mean, it wasn't anything special. We lived by a river so that was cool, I guess. My dad tried to teach me how to fish there."

"Tried?"

"Yeah, I didn't like hurting the fish, so I would just look for cool rocks along the bank."

"Haha, yeah I could see that. Hey, uh, I've got to get going, but I'd like to hang out sometime, if that's cool with you? Maybe we could play video games at my place or something."

"Y-yeah!" 'Too eager! Calm down!' "That'd be cool."

"Alright! Well, I'll see you around!" He turned and waved. "Come on, Rudolph." He took off in a jog with his dog. 

Oh. My. gosh. 'You did it. You talked to him, and he wants to see you again! Take that as a sign! I'm sure he was just being nice. There is no way that he actually likes you. At least not in the way that you hope. You never know!' I took the mail back inside. I went into my room and jumped onto my bed on my back. I was grinning from ear to ear. I stared at the ceiling and replayed the conversation over again in my head. 'Please, please be gay.'

 

We hung out the next day, and ever since then we had been best friends.


End file.
